


Coffee Kismet

by pemfrost



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost
Summary: Coffee shop AU, because we can always use more of 'em, right?
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Coffee Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going on a spideynova nostalgia bender on tumblr
> 
> This is not edited at all x.x

"Let me treat you to coffee, at least. I owe you sooo much." M.J batted her eyelashes at Peter, knowing he hated being fawned over. "Seriously," she said before he could protest. 

It was only coffee, so Peter agreed with a dramatic sigh. "I guess it is the least you could do since I flew out here to save your project."

"As if." She stuck her tongue out at him while gracefully dodging a slow walking tourist. "You saved me from a delay. A very expensive delay, but a delay nonetheless."

Peter stuck his tongue out too, it was the only proper response. No one passing them on the street would guess they were professionals, each near the top in their field. Even though M.J was nearly a household name in New York, wth her hair in a bun and a baseball cap she blended into the crowd. Peter, however, had no need for a disguise; unlike M.J he wasn't in front of the camera. 

"I know a great place. It's around the corner from my old studio," Peter led the way. He couldn't help but admire the city around him as they walked. It was amazing how much a city could change while somehow staying the same. 

"O-M-G!" M.J laughed and shoved her shoulder into Peter, and laughed harder when he lost his balance. "Stop staring and take a picture. Or a hundred."

"I have a bazillion photos of New York." Peter kept his composure for all of five seconds before he was laughing and pulling his camera from his backpack. He took photos for the rest of their walk, each one making him miss the city more and more. 

By the time they finally made it to the coffee shop the sun was starting to set. Peter was about to suggest an upgrade from coffee to dinner, but he spotted a familiar face through the doors of the cafe. Behind the counter was a barista he almost flirted with several times before he moved away. Almost. Because he never mustered up the courage. 

And then he moved, abandoning any thoughts almost-flirting.

M.J forged ahead, oblivious of -or ignoring- Peter's trip down panic-hot-guy memory lane. While she perused the menu board, the barista's attention snapped to Peter. Their eyes met briefly before he focused back on the customer in front of him. 

Had he imagined that? No way the barista -Sam- remembered him, right? Peter's eyes roamed over Sam while his attention was elsewhere. Besides a shorter hair style, nothing seemed to have changed. 

Maybe he should say something? Mention how he appreciated Sam's patience and help all the times he stumbled into the cafe after a long photo shoot? 

Peter was so busy thinking about Sam, he wasn't paying attention to how he was mindlessly shuffling forward in the line. Before he was ready it was his turn and Sam was greeting him warmly. Shit, he hadn't looked at the menus at all!

"Good evening," Sam's eyes crinkled at their edges. 

"Uh, Um. Hi." Always smooth. Peter glanced at the menu, trying to quickly decide without looking like an idiot. 

"Your usual?" Sam rattled it off like Peter had been there yesterday. 

Peter's brain short circuited. He wanted to ask so many things. Or just flat out ask Sam for his number. But, M.J beat him to it. 

"Gawd, of course your caffeine addicted ass came here enough to have a 'usual'." She smiled at Sam, "I've got his, too." She gave Sam her order and paid. 

"He's cute," She said the moment they were out of earshot. 

Peter ignored her and watched a guy he didn't recognize make their drinks, forcing his eyes not to stray over to Sam. 

"Want me to get his number for you?"

"M.J" Peter groaned. 

"Oh, you should totally take some photos of the cafe! It would be a good addition to your others from today."

Peter didn't fully trust the sudden change in subject, but had to admit it was a good idea. It would be nice to have a memory to frame for his office. He still had his camera around his neck, so it wasn't a huge deal to snap a few pics of the menu boards. 

"Pete!" M.J waved him over to the pick up counter, "Get a pic of our drinks. To commiserate your trip."

Peter rolled his eyes and did as she bid. "Where to now?"

"Oh, my, sweet, adorable, dork. We're going to go sit at that empty table and you're going to tell me why you never mentioned the hot barista who has your coffee order memorized."

She forced him into a chair and leaned over the table with a predatory gleam in her eyes. Of course, she made sure she was facing the counter. Which was just cruel, if she was going to interrogate Peter she should at least let him see the topic of conversation. 

"Two years, M.J Two years." He leaned forward as well. "What does that mean? Does he have a crazy memory? Or-"

"Clearly have the hots for you?" Her eyes flicked towards the counter. 

"M.J stop. It doesn't matter, I don't live here anymore."

"Please. Don't act like you haven't been thinking about moving back."

"Well…" He had considered it. "Well, he probably thinks we're together." 

"Oh?" Her eyes focused behind Peter, "Why don't you ask him? He's coming this way."

Peter scrambled to stand up and turn around, only to see Sam helping a customer at the counter. "Cruel," he said as he fell back into his chair. He focused on his coffee, ignoring M.J when she stood. 

"Hmmm, I guess I'll clear it up."

Peter was helpless as she sauntered up to the now empty counter. He knew better than to try and stop her, but he could minimize the embarrassment. With a resigned sigh, he picked up both of their coffees and made his way to his probable doom. 

"Pete! I'm sorry, I had to." M.J winked at him. "I was just telling Sam how you'd love to take some action shots of the cafe, but you're too chicken shit to ask."

"M.J…." Peter handed her the nearly untouched coffee. 

"Well," Sam said, "we're past our rush. If the others are fine with it… I don't see why not…"

Sam turned to ask his coworkers and found he was alone behind the counter. "Any free moment and they take a break. Didn't even clean- sorry."

M.J shrugged, "Mind if he just takes your picture? Just a few, he's been on a "The Real New York' kick today."

"Sure." Sam barely would meet Peter's eyes. 

Peter snapped a few as M.J talked idly with him, looking like a customer. 

"So, Sam. Are you single?"

"Uhhhhhhh." 

Peter snapped a pic of his confusion before letting his camera fall against his chest. "M.J" He hoped she would give up. 

"Because Peter is, and you two should totally exchange numbers." M.J batted her eyelashes at Sam. 

"....Oh." Now Sam met his gaze, his expression hard to read. 

M.J grinned, "I'll give you two some time to talk." She sauntered outside with her coffee, far too pleased with her meddling. 

"Sorry about her. She means well."

"I'm really confused." Sam glanced warily towards the door, afraid she would come back at any moment to wield more chaos. "I am, by the way."

"Huh?"

"Single. I am." Sam bit his lip and sighed. 

Peter waited in silence for a few seconds, sensing a 'but' coming. 

"But, I'm moving soon. I just graduated- and I accepted a job…"

Peter shook his head and held up a hand. "It's okay. I don't live in the city either, I moved to Seattle two years ago. And long distance isn't my thing, and I really wish I had gotten the courage to say something before I moved. I'm just here on business, really. And I'm just giving this conversation enough time for M.J to be satisfied her plan worked. By the way, it was totally awesome that you remembered my order like that. I would kill to have a memory like that. Shit, am I rambling?"

Sam blinked at him and blindly grabbed a pen an scrap paper. "Here." He scribbled something on the paper. 

A number. 

"Nice touch, she probably is watching. This makes it more believable. She'll definitely drop it now."

"Dork. It's my real number." Sam chuckled. "My new job is in Seattle. It would be nice to know someone when I move."

"Oh." Oh!

"And maybe that someone could take me on a date?" Sam blinked at Peter, a coy smile on his lips. "Figured I'd be blunt since you clearly didn't pick up on my flirting before."

Oh. Peter quickly entered the number in his phone and sent Sam a text. "I don't trust myself not to lose your note. Now you have my number. Um…"

"Go spend time with your friend. I'll call you when I'm settled into my apartment in Seattle."

"Okay." Peter rocked on his feet, unsure what to say next. 

"Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I have customers. I'll text you later?" 

"Yeah. Please."

Peter walked backwards as gracefully as he could, not wanting the moment to end, unfortunately Sam had to focus on work. 

M.J was abuzz as soon as he stepped out into the cool night air. He barely registered anything she said as his phone buzzed. 

'Btw, your coffee order is a nightmare to make and you're lucky you're cute.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
